Marco Vs The Forces of Mewni
by recsaiyans123
Summary: Marco was just a normal high school student (Though a bit on the safe side), until Star Butterfly made an appearance into his life. This magical princess showed up out of nowhere and moved in with him on the same day, flipping his world upside down. Now, not only did he have to deal with Highschool, he also had to deal with the forces of Mewni Star had brought with her...


Marco Diaz adjusted his hoodie for the umpteenth as he walked down the hallway with a determibed expression. His facial features and stroll didn't match how he really felt however, only acting touch to mask the unease in his heart. For someone claiming to be a "Bad Boy", a trip to the principals office shouldn't have meant anything.

He had been in class listening to Miss Skullnick drone on and on about a math problem that he had already figured out when the prinicipal began speaking over the intercom. The Prinicipal had requested him by name and, even though he would much rather do literally anything else, he had no choice but to follow along.

The principal's office was situated across from the cafeteria entrance, a rather odd spot for such an important place, but it made finding it quite simple when one wanted to speak to the man in charge. Though the man in charge was actually quite and unusual one in Marco's perspective, but so was everyone else as far as he was concerned.

Marco once again readjusted his hoodie in a rather nervous fashion before opening the door, pushing it open after carefully putting on what he felt was a confident and cool expression. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, only taking in his surroundings after the room was closed off.

In front of him was a rather large room with a desk situated bear the back of the room and multiple seats lining the far wall across from it. Other than that with a shelf full of books and a computer situated on the desk, the room was quite bare. This wasn't counting the principal currently standing in the middle of the room next to a young girl.

Principal Skeeves was short, stout, and balding man with light brown hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and a small black mustache. He wore glasses with black square rims, a dark gray suit with a light purple undershirt, a purple bow tie, and dark gray dress shoes. He wasnt a very intimidating man but he was a headstrojg authorative figure at the school that almost everyone respected. However, though he was normally firm and refusing to yield on certain matters, he tended to be easily swayed whenever it came down to money.

Marco flicked his chocolate brown eyes from the principal over to the girl standing next to him, and what she was wearing was just a tad bit unusual for a normal girl to wear. He had definitely seen some weird things in his 16 years of life on Earth, and while this wasn't the most unusual thing, it was still pretty strange.

The girl was dressed in a light blue ballgown style dress that extended all the way to the floor. Her long fluffy blonde hair was rolled up into two buns, a rather ridiculous hairstyle in Marco's opinion, but it gave the impression of royalty that was further accentuated by the crown resting on her head. The weirdest part however wasnt the outfit but the girls face. She was pretty cute but she had on a smile, one that, if you looked closely enough, was forced and a tad bit awkward.

Principal Skeeves walked over while Marco was staring at the girl and stood next to him, a happy smile on his face. "There you are my boy, glad you could make!!"

Marco once again shifted his gaze back onto the Principal. "Hello sir," He answered in a calm cool voice, the exact opposite of how he felt. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," Principal Skeeves said, looking over at the girl. "This young woman is Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension. I know it sounds strange but thats where she's from. She's switching over to our school, and I need a strong go-to guy who can show her around. Someone who knows the school like the back of his hand."

Marco blinked, a bit slow to process everything that Skeeves was saying. It wasnt that he hadnt heard what was spoken, but rather it was that what was spoken was rather confusing. However, right when he was about to ask for an explanation, he was cut off by Skeeves, who began guiding him and the girl out of his office.

"I'd love to explain the situation to you, but I have things to do," Principal Skeeves said as he pushed the two of them out of the room. "Just let Star explain things to you, it'll make more sense coming from her." With those parting words, he slammed the door shut, the sound of the lock clicking being heard shortly after.

Marco had so many questions and complaints about what had just transpired that he could probably have written a whole book listing them all. He didn't like being forced into a situation that required him to talk to others as he wasnt exactly Mister Charisma, only having two friends in the whole school. Now however, he was suddenly being entrusted to give a tour to the new exchange student who was apparently from another dimension.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, and after a great struggle, Marco shifted his facial expression to one of someone who was in control and full of confidence. He would simply act the part of a guide and then get back to class where he could just sit down and once again listen to Skullnick babble about Mathematics.

He turned around, facing the girl named Star Butterfly who, quite awkwardly, still had the same smile on her face. "Okay, shall we get this show on the road then Star Butterfly?" He asked politely, ignoring her facial expression completely.

"Yes sir," Star replied with an equally polite tone of voice, a sound that sounded a bit strange coming from her. "Please take good care of me Mister Marco Diaz. I humbly accept your guidance."

"Okay okay okay, let me stop you right there," Marco interrupted, his expression morphing into a small frown. "First, don't call me Mister, just Marco is fine. Secondly, why are you forcing yourself to act like that, its getting painful to watch."

"Its painful for me too," Star shot back, her princess act crumbling altogether. "Do you think I like acting like this? No, but I'm a future princess of Mewni...I have to at least keep up an appearance befitting my royal status!!"

Marco squeezed the bridge of his nose with his forefingers, feeling a bit conflicted. "Okay, fine then, you can keep up your act, but just remember that people here don't necessarily care about royal status. The only one who would care is you or someone else from your country."

/A bit different from how the orginal show went, why? Because its a fanfic!!! By the way, this fanfic is inspired by multiple comics

Anyways, this is just a prologue, hope you enjoy it


End file.
